HonestlyDe verdad
by Ro-Rowen-Darkholme
Summary: Y te quiero, ¿qué, no ves? Que puede decirte Te amo, de verdad. SerenaxSeiya por día de San Valentín n.n. Espero les guste!


**Honestly – De verdad**

_De verdad, yo creo en ti_

_¿confías en mí?_

- ¿Confías en mí, bombón?- dijo extendiéndole la mano

Ella lo miro pensativa y movió la cabeza negativamente. Por un momento, a Seiya se le acabó el mundo. Comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella ya lo había tomado de la mano.

- ¿Cómo no voy a confiar en ti?- dijo ella, con gesto algo molesto- En ti confío más que en nadie...

_Pacientemente, estaré a tu lado_

_Estaré contigo fielmente_

- ¡Cuidado te caigas!- dijo al ayudarla a subir a la rueda de la fortuna- No quiero que te pase nada.

- Ya no soy tan torpe como hace unos años- dijo Serena, sentándose al costado del chico- Ya tengo 22 años, ya estoy grande.

- Para mí, seguirás siendo mi querida bombón- dijo Seiya, mirándola con ternura.

_Y con el paso de los años_

_Seré un amigo_

_Por siempre y para siempre_

La rueda comenzó a girar y la gente a su alrededor empezó a verse cada vez más pequeña.

- ¿Recuerdas el concierto que diste antes de la batalla con…?

- Lo recuerdo¿cómo olvidarlo?

- Yo estaba sentada en este juego.

- Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hace mucho tiempo que las batallas habían culminado y la tierra se encontraba en paz. Él y sus hermanos habían podido volver luego de pasar unos años en Kinmoku y reconstruir su planeta; sin embargo, ellos sabían que ese lugar ya no se sentía como su hogar, ahora, su lugar estaba al lado de las chicas que conocieron y aprendieron a querer…

_Llámame y estaré ahí para ti_

_Soy un amigo que siempre será sincero_

- ¿Y te acuerdas cuando…?

- ¿Para qué me llamaste, bombón?- preguntó, mirándola preocupado. Había recibido su llamada hacía menos de una hora, citándolo en el parque de diversiones. Había tenido que cancelar algunas sesiones de fotos con sus hermanos, pero, no le importaba, siempre y cuando sea por el bienestar de su adorada Serena, la chica que le robó el corazón…

_Y te quiero¿qué, no ves?_

_Que puedo decir "Te amo"..._

_De verdad_.

A pesar de los años y de saber que su amor le pertenecía a otro, Seiya la seguía queriendo. No, no la quería, la amaba, la adoraba. Ella había sido su razón de vivir por todo este tiempo. Es por eso, que no soportaba verla triste.

_Llámame y estaré ahí para ti_

_Soy un amigo que siempre será sincero_

La chica no respondía a su pregunta. Se limitó a mirar al suelo y apoyar sus manos sobre su falda.

- Bombón, dime¿qué pasa?- preguntó con dulzura, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Serena.

- Mañana es el día de San Valentín- respondió sin levantar la mirada- y **él** no vendrá…

_Y te quiero¿qué, no ves?_

_Que te amo de verdad._

_Nunca traicionaré tu confianza en mí._

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para contenerse¿qué se creía ese tipo al dejarla sola todos estos años, estudiando en el extranjero, y ahora, no aparecerse siquiera en el día de los enamorados? Lo llenaba de rabia. Si para él había sido como una eternidad el tiempo que estuvo sin ella¡para alguien que la ama y a la que ella corresponde debería sentirse peor! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, triste, porque él no vendría.

- Tal vez…- trató de animarla, no podía soportar verla así- tal vez sí venga, solo que de sorpresa…

- No…

- O a lo mejor te mandará algo, o te llamará…

- No vendrá…le dije que no viniera…

- ¿Qué?- dijo asombrado-¿por qué le dijiste eso, bombón, si te ibas a poner así, era mejor que…

- ¿No te das cuenta por qué lo hice?- preguntó, levantando la mirada, hasta que sus vidriosos ojos azules chocaron con los de él- De verdad¿no te das cuenta?

_Y te quiero¿qué, no ves?_

_Que puedo decir "Te amo" ...de verdad._

Él la miró, sin saber qué decir. ¿Podría ser que, después de todos estos años, ella…? No, ni siquiera pensarlo, no era bueno ilusionarse.

- Bombón, yo soy tu amigo- dijo, más que para que ella lo escuchara, para sí mismo, para recordarse que ése era el lugar que siempre ocuparía en su corazón- Sabes que puedes contarme…

- Ya veo…- dijo Serena, volteando la mirada- Sólo eres mi amigo¿verdad?

- Bombón…

- Soy una tonta…- dijo, comenzando a sollozar.

- No digas eso- y trató de abrazarla, pero, ella no se dejó- cuéntame qué te aflige.

- ¿En serio, no te das cuenta!- y volteó a verlo, esta vez, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas- ¿No te das cuenta!

- Lo extrañas y…

- ¡No, maldita sea¡No¡Te quiero a TI…y parece que no te importa!

_Y te quiero¿qué, no ves?_

Seiya se quedó pasmado. No se movió, no habló, solo se limitó a mirarla. Ella siguió llorando.

- Tardé mucho en darme cuenta…- decía ella, mientras seguía llorando-… demasiado, fui una tonta al pensar que me esperarías, que tu amor por mí seguiría intacto. Y ahora…tú ya no…

- Cállate.

Ella lo miró. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Cállate, bombón, cállate- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente- Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré, si no lo entiendes¡entonces de verdad eres una tonta!

Ella sonrió. Finalmente estaba en los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Acercó su rostro lentamente al de él, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

- Te amo, bombón.

- Y yo a ti, Seiya.

_Que puedo decir "Te amo" ..._

_De verdad._

Al fin se fundieron en un tierno beso, que había esperado largo tiempo para suceder. Seiya sonrió por dentro, sería el primer San Valentín que pasara, realmente feliz.

**Nota de la Autora: **!Al fin hice un fic con esta canción! ToT Se llama "Honestly" y es de un grupo de hard rock llamado "Stryper" n.n. Espero les haya gustado, que me ha salido del momento. Y gracias a mi osito querido que me dedicó este tema por radio!Te amo, osito, nyu! non.

Kisses a todos, los kelle

Ro n.n


End file.
